Love vs Desire
by laloveanime
Summary: Kyoko and Koun are married. Kyoko gives him a challenge to prove which is more powerful in their relation; Love or Desire. Read to see what's in it. My first story so plz read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey i am Hizuri Kyoko and i am 20 years old. I live in Tokyo with my hubby Hizui Koun. Koun is the top actor of Japan for a couple of years and luckily i have also become the top actress last year. This story is all about a challenge i give to Koun or Ren (His stage name) and how we endure the hardships to pass the challenge i call ' Love vs Desire'. Read our story and tell your opinion. The real Chapter is posted.


	2. The Challenge

Kyoko woke up in Koun's arm. She looked at the time. There was still 2 hours before they left for work. She quietly got up and when was on the edge of the bed, something caught her hand and pushed her back down.

Koun looked at her groggily but with a smirk.

"Where do you think I you are going?" Kyoko still couldn't stand his sexy smirks which always had the power to make her heart skip a beat. In a few mille seconds she returned to her senses.

"Good Morning, hubby." She looked at him sweetly and gave a light peck on his lips but Koun was not happy with a simple peck. He forcefully invaded her lips and mouth and explored every bit of it. There heated kiss went on for three whole minutes and finally they pulled away due to the lack of breath.

" Good Morning, wifey" They both then sat up on the bed and finally Kyoko got away from his trap.

" I am going to make breakfast." She turned towards the door when Koun grabbed her hand.

"It's still early so can I help?" Normally Kyoko would have rejected but seeing the determination in his eyes and knowing that if she didn't allow he will turn her into breakfast on the bed.

"Sure. Hurry up and leave the bed." Koun's eyes lit with joy. He quickly got off from the bed and joined her in her way downstairs. They reached the Kitchen and Kyoko started preparing breakfast while Koun sat on the counter and waited for her to give him some work as well. When he saw Kyoko making a super healthy breakfast he did a mistake.

"Kyoko-Chan I am fine with coffee so don't trouble yourself over my breakfast" As soon as these words left his lips Kyoko's glare met him.

"Koun..." She said in a super sweet sugar coated voice which meant you-are-in-trouble-mister.

"Y-yes" His voice trembled because he knew what was coming.

She came near him and suddenly a jug of water appeared from behind her. When his mind finally registered what was really coming Kyoko had already poured the whole jug on his head.

"Wake up now or I can do worse" She turned back to continue her work.

"Hey what was that for?" Koun said wiping water off his face.

"You know I hate it when you say that you want to have coffee for the breakfast so I thought you are still sleeping. Now I bet that the cool water has woken you up well." Kyoko really didn't know what she signed up for. Koun got up from his seat' grabbed her and carried her bridal style upstairs towards their room.

"Hey Koun put me down." But Koun was not taking in her any protests.

He kicked open the door and then went straight to the bathroom door. Kicked it open, placed her in the bath tub and turned on the shower.

"Ah stop it… Koun… Stop…" Kyoko now all wet was standing in front of the laughing Koun with her hands on her hips.

"That's what you deserve for wetting me" Then suddenly an idea struck his mind.

"Kyoko hurry up take off your clothes or else you'll catch a cold" He said it in speed of lightening leaving her dumb folded. Not giving her a chance to understand he quickly ripped all of her clothes leaving her naked and then stepped out of his as well instantly.

Kyoko tried to cover her body but Koun wasn't allowing it. He quickly captured her lips in a hungry kiss making all of her worries leave her mind. When the need of air made them to leave each other, Koun started leaving butterfly kisses all over her neck and down to the valley of her breasts. Kyoko on the other hand forgot all of her protests and enjoyed the kisses. When he reached her right breast he licked the hard nipple and then started sucking on it while rubbing the other breast with his one hand and the other free hand rubbing her inner thigh.

After a while he continued the same with the left nipple. He soon left her breasts and moved on kissing her stomach and then dangerously closed to her lower private parts. He reached the line announcing the start of her lower body and licked it to and fro leaving Kyoko all filled with moans of pleasure. He licked her inner legs and then moved slowly towards her private part. He captured it with his lips and licked and sucked on it. Making Kyoko go all in pure bliss. Kyoko was reaching her limit so she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. With her free hands she stroked his length. After she left his lips, she kept rubbing his shaft all over. As a reward she got his moans of pure bliss. He started rubbing her core with his free hand. In a few seconds both of them climaxed together.

After their activity they washed each other's bodies and cleaned themselves. Now after they were dressed appropriately for work Koun bent and gave her a peck on her lips.

"What would my life be without making love to you?" Koun saw Kyoko's face stricken.

"So did you only marry me for sex?" Oh no she got the wrong idea and I know she easily jump to wrong conclusions.

"Hey sweetie, how could you even think that?" He cupped her face, their eyes locked together.

"I married you because I love you and not for sex. Do you get it?" Koun was worried that this could ruin this relation.

"Then I have got an idea" Kyoko said with a little smirk.

"What?" Now it was his turn to worry.

"Let's play a game to see what is real."

"A game?" Koun was really worried.

"We'll not have sex for a week. Let's see if we can live without it comfortably. We can call it 'Love vs Desire'. So are you up for the challenge?" It is important to know that whether he love me enough or not.

"O-okay" It is going to one hell of a week.

"Good then it starts today." Her gaze suddenly fell on the clock "Koun if we'll not hurry we'll be late"

They both rushed down where Kyoko completed preparing the breakfast. They quickly ate and rushed to their respective jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Donot own Skip Beat. If I had owned it ren and kyoko would have been living happily by now.**

Kuon drops Kyoko at LME and goes off for his work. Kyoko enters LME and moves towards the Love Me room which was now Kyoko's meeting spot with her friends and her manager, Shoko. The story of Shoko becoming Kyoko's manager was quite unexpected turn of events.

**FLASHBACK!**  
"Kyoko wait. Please listen to me. I am sorry" Sho said in a cracked voice.

"I can see that" Now that Kyoko no longer hated him because she thought that what happened, happened for good so there no harshness in her voice.

"But you are too late now, I am already married to Kuon and you know that"

"Not all I wanted was to tell you how I feel. I am not here to steal you from him. Don't misunderstand my apology" His eyes showed that his words were true.

"That's good because if you even tried to steal me away from him, it would only have been resulted in your heartbreak."

"So do you not forgive me?" He really needed at least her forgiveness so that the huge load could be lifted off his back.

"I forgive you, Shotaro. But now there is nothing left between us" Kyoko smiled at him whose eyes showed happiness when she accepted his apology.

"Thanks a lot Kyoko-Chan. But I may ask that can we be friends?" A little hope was there in him.

"Sure" She smiled at him then left his agency's building.

Suddenly Mimori appeared out of nowhere and hugged Sho.

"Sho-chan it's been two days since I saw you. I missed you. Please be with me a little longer" Firstly he was going to push her away but them he saw Kyoko's reflection from the past in her and he thought that maybe he can love her.

"Sure, Mimori-Chan" He smiled at her.

"Yayy! I am so happy. Sho-Chan called me by my name" She shouted in excitement and then faints by the thought of what just happened.  
After that Sho started paying Mimori more attention which was noticed by both Shoko and Mimori herself.

Mimori begged Shoko to let her be his manager but Shoko was too afraid to take a risk. But still seeing the change in Sho, she agreed. She gave her the challenge to be his substitute manager for one week and Mimori proved to be one good Manager.

Shoko applied in LME and luckily got to be Kyoko's Manager. Kyoko was quite a nice charge and very easy to handle and if you handled someone like sho before her than she was a piece of cake for Shoko. The managing idea proved to be good and because of spending more time with mimori Sho fell for her.

One day Kyoko received a call from him saying that he proposed Mimori and now they were getting married in a few months.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Kyoko opened the door of the room and found Kanae and Shoko sitting there, chatting.

"Hey Kyoko-Chan!" Shoko said as soon as she saw her entering.

"You seem to be in a good move, happened?" Kanae asked seeing her happy face.

"You two, I have great news for you" Kyoko suddenly announced.

"WHAT?" Both said in was now rare to find Kyoko saying something with this much excitement.  
Kyoko told them all about the challenge.

"You actuality made his life hell, Kyoko. Great work done" Kanae complimented.

"And now Kyoko- Chan it's up to you. Do not let him get away from this with the smile of his." Shoko said coolly.

"What do you mean by that, Shoko-san?" Kyoko asked a little confused about her advice.

"It is simple… Torture him." Shoko and Kanae grinned evilly.

"I am not making my husband suffer." Kyoko said in protest but somewhere inside she liked the idea.

"You already are. So now make this week the worse for him." Kanae said.

"Go for it, Kyoko-chan. It is a once in a life opportunity" Shoko's and Kanae's advice did have some weight so Kyoko decided to follow it. Suddenly Shoko's alarm rung.

"We have to rush now Kyoko-Chan. The chit chat time is over"

Shoko rushed her out without even letting her say good bye to Kanae. But she waved back for apology which Kanae accepted immediately.

On the other hand, Kuon was in despair, total despair.

"Kuon, it's alright. You have faced much bigger troubles than this. You can pull it off easily."

Yashiro tried bringing his charge back to world after he told him about yesterday's event.

"You are right Yashiro-san. I can totally pull this thing off. I can do this and I will do this_" I know kyoko well, she will not do anything on purpose to irritate me so maybe I can do this._

Suddenly he was all filled with energy. There was a knock at the door and they both left the dressing room because it was work time.

Kuon maybe taking it a too lightly but Kyoko was going to make him suffer well in a good way.

Author note:-  
Plz review. Point out my mistakes.

I will always post on Sundays. I am busy with my exams which are not going to end till March so Sunday is the best for me. I hope you liked it.


	4. The gift

Thank you so much for liking my poems. I really appreciate it. And I am so sorry for all the grammatical mistakes in the previous chapter. I'll try my best to improve in this one.

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Skip beat in any way.**

Shoko was dropping Kyoko home. It was about 9 PM. When Kyoko was about to leave the car, Shoko stopped her.

"Kyoko-Chan me and Kanae-san got a little something for you" She said in a sexy voice. And then handed Kyoko a box wrapped in red paper.

But for what?" Kyoko asked, surprised and curious.

"You told us about the challenge so we thought we should help you. Be sure to open it in front of him" Shoko winced and Kyoko nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Shoko-san" She got out of the car.

"BE SURE TO USE IT WISELY" Shoko shouted before driving away.

"I wonder what it is." She looked at the box with curiosity.

She opened the door and found the lights were switched one. Kuon was home but there was a smell coming from inside. She quickly rushed to Kitchen and found him setting the food on the table.

"I am home" Kyoko said smiling.

Kuon passed her a smile in response and moved to kiss her but she dodged skillfully.

"Oh no you don't, Mister" _I am going to enjoy a lot._

"But it's just a welcome home kiss" His cheery mood went down in an instant.

Seeing his mood going down so she changed the topic.

"So what's up with this food?" There were hamburgers and potato chips along with Champaign.

"Well I thought you will be hungry so I brought the food on my way home" Kuon answered, smiling.

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek quickly before he catches her.

"Hey that's not fair. I can't kiss you but you are allowed." He pouts like a little child.

"You look so cute when you pout like that" She giggles which clears his mood as well.

"Come and eat or else it will get cold"

They both had their dinner and chatted about the day's events. After eating, Kyoko washed the dishes while Kuon dried them.

They both went to the living room and switched on the Television. Kyoko sat with him on the couch but then remembers the gift from Kanae and Shoko.

"I'll be back" She gets up and fetches the gift. She returns in a few minutes.

"What is that?" the gift sure caught his attention.

_I know she will not torture me. She is an innocent girl. _

Kyoko sits beside him and starts opening the gift.

"Shoko-san and Moko-san gave it to me today" She explains while opening it. He puts his hand on the couch's back and switches off the TV.

She removes the lid and her eyes drops when she saw what was in it. The words USE IT WISELY echoed in her mind and sexy thoughts started plotting themselves in her mind. She smirked at him.

_What's up with …?_

His train of thought stopped in the way when he saw the big torture plan in the box.

"Kuon…" Kyoko said in a sexy, sugar syrupy voice which made his heart stop and mind alarm.

"Y-yes?" His voice barely came out.

"Do you think I should try it on?" She looked at him with lust dripping her eyes.

"S-su-sure" _My all good hopes are doomed. She is going to turn this week into hell for me. I am sure of it._

Inside that box was a see through ribbon bra and panties. This to Kuon seemed like screaming to him to rip them from her body. Kyoko stood up and with the slowest motions, she started taking of her clothes and obviously Kuon couldn't take his eyes off her. With slow movements she took off her blouse and then stopped for a moment, allowing him to adore her body.

Then with a smirk and super slow moments she hooked her thumbs on the band of her skirt and slowly pushed it down.

Kuon, on the other hand, was quite uncomfortable as somehow his pants seemed to be not enough to hold his manhood.

"Kyoko, hurry up" He said, his voice cracked and hand tight into punches to stop himself from jumping on her right that moment.

She bent down to his level, giving him a full show of her breasts and smiled sinfully.

"Why, Kuon? You didn't like the show" her voice was like that of a sinner vixen and her body was showing it's every inch to feast his eyes.

He tried to turn his face but as he did, she softly applied air to his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

_Success_

She shouted with joy in her mind.

She stood up and slowly unhooked her bra. Letting it fall to his feet.

_I am going to die if this continues. I feel like cumin right now. Kyoko please stop._

Kuon was all in Kyoko's trap.

Her hands made way to her panties and with one swift moment, pulled them down. Kyoko could see him tensing up.

She got the new bra from the box and tried to put it on.

"Kuon…" Again her sugary voice was doing its magic. "Please put it on. I can't bind the ribbons"

"O-okay" _I have no other option any way. _She sat down with her back facing him and he binds the bra.

"It's done" Kuon told with uneven breaths.

"Thank you" she stood up so quickly that her ass brushed with his face a little.

"Can you pass me the panties" _I am not done yet._

"Sure" He touched those panties which were making him want to rip them.

She putted them on and swinged her body a little giving more shows to him.

"I like it. It's so comfortable. I am going to wear it tonight" This was the end to his patience. He got up and ran to the bathroom in a lightning speed.

Kyoko laughed loudly when she saw him running or better say chickening away.

In the bathroom, Kuon just threw up the load from his member and was all flushed with embarrassment.

"I was wrong. She is definitely going to make me lose. She is not the innocent girl I thought she was"

He sat down beside the door thinking of the troublesome week ahead.

I am doomed.

While kyoko was thanking Shoko and Kanae in her mind for the thoughtful and helpful gift.

**Author note:-**

**Kyoko is going to need your support. Help her by giving your idea's so that she could prepare a delicious torture.**


	5. Morning and Shopping

**Please tell me if you don't like anything or if I am making mistakes. I will really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: - I donot own skipbeat in any way.**

Kyoko was not lying about wearing that the whole night. She did wear that and not only that she refused to take any blanket.

"Kyoko, you'll catch a cold" Kuon insisted. _Please Kyoko, I am also a man not something without feelings._

"No way. I have set the thermostat higher so that it is warmer inside. And you have seen me like this many times…" She moves closer to him "… why is it bugging you today?" She arches her back a little giving the poor guy full view of her rich breasts.

"Go-good Night" He closes his eyes and tries to sleep but today even God was not going to show any mercy on him.

"Okay" Kyoko said sexily and chuckled lightly at her victory.

But that was not the end. The whole night he tried to sleep but her every movement made the percentage of sleeping lesser. At one time of the night, Kyoko's hand landed on his chest.

"Are you planning to kill me tonight?" He looks at her face which was unusually looking sexy than innocent while sleeping. He tries to place her hand on her side but it results in landing it on his thigh instead.

"Wow what a night" He was doomed and he knew that.

_Ring…._

_Damn you alarm. I am already awake. _

Kuon smashed the poor alarm clock into pieces. He knew that Kyoko will be awake any moment so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Kyoko wake up and saw him sleeping.

_Kuon I know you better than that. I won't be fooled so easily._

An evil smirk appeared on her face when she thought about her new plan. Quietly she got up and placed her legs on both of his sides.

_I knew that she will figure it out but maybe…_

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard her over honey covered voice.

"Kuon, wake up"

_No, I won't. I know you will give me more than just flashes but a full show._

_Oh so you are still going to fight. Then so be it._

She bended down till he could feel her breath on his face.

_I definitely saw that coming._

She moved towards his forehead and kissed it. Then towards the cheeks, first right one then left one and then she continued placing butterfly kisses on his face.

Kuon could take it anymore so he opened his eyes.

When Kyoko saw him opening his eyes, she stopped her kisses and gave him an extra ordinary bright smile.

"Good Morning"

"Same to you" He tried to get up and she fall on her back with her legs opened. This unexpected event was also on Kyoko's side as it gave him a complete view of her pussy and panties.

_Time to get up, Kuon or else something will explode._

Kuon, with a speed of lightening, got up, took his clothes and into the bathroom.

_That was quite a show even though unexpected one but still I made another number and he sure seemed to hate it._

Kyoko laughed and got up.

_Maybe it was enough for the morning. I am giving you a little discount. Enjoy it._

Kyoko said while looking towards the bathroom door.

Kuon was all worn out. Sleepless night and an over loaded morning was all he needed for a bad day's starting.

The rest of the morning went good without any torturing. At time Kuon dropped Kyoko to LME and went to his work.

Kyoko was in an extra ordinary mood when she met her manager and best friend.

"So Kyoko-chan, did you like the gift?" Shoko winked.

"Yes Kyoko, tell us everything" Kanae was also waiting patiently for the juicy details.

"Thank you soooooooooooooooo muchhhhhhhhh" Kyoko hugged them both so tightly that they both thought that they will be squished like an insect.

So both pushed her and finally she left.

"So what happened?" Kanae asked again. Kyoko happily told them all the details.

"So what are you going to do next?"

"Well, I didn't think yet…"

"MO…" Kanae was frustrated. Does this girl know that she needs to learn so much more and yet she can do anything without practicing?

"What happened, Moko-san?" Kyoko asked afraid of her friend's anger.

"We are going shopping" She pushed her and Shoko towards the door while grabbing her purse.

"But…" Both tried to run away from Kanae's grip but all in vain.

In a few minutes, they were outside an expensive shop. Kanae pushed them inside.

"But why are we here?" Kanae had already given her disguise.

"We are going to buy you tonight's torture plan" She winked.

"Moko-san, Kuon is my husband. I can't do this much to him. I can't see him struggling" Kyoko pouted.

"But I would love to. Now go and try this out" Kanae threw out a dress to her and pushed her into the dressing room.

Actually it was a shop with different disguises and props for rich people. Kanae made her wear twenty different costumes till she found two suitable ones.

One was a pink frilly apron which she found with a maid's outfit. She threw away the maid's outfit and took the apron only.

The second one was a simple dress but with a bunny tail. The neck line finished quite low between her breasts and the dress itself ended before the knees.

No matter how simple it was, it was much better than all the overly decorated dresses and too much sexy was something we cannot forget about the dress.

Unknown to them a man with a cow boy disguise and a huge moustache was listening to their conversation and was smiling or better say smiling evilly.

The whole day passed good for Kyoko but Kuon was not in a good mood at all.

"Kuon, did something happen?" Yashiro looked at him, worriedly.

"Nothing" He always needs more than just a simple question.

"Tell me or else I will ask Kyoko-chan herself" he threatened.

'"Alright" Kuon put down his cup of coffee and turned towards him.

"Kyoko is not an innocent girl, Yashiro-san. This is something she proved last night" Yashiro looked at him, confused.

"What happened last night?"

He told him all about his sad tale.

When he finished, Yashiro patted his shoulder.

"We men are always beaten so don't worry buddy. I wish you best of luck" Kuon looked at him so innocently like some kid asking not to be beaten.

"Now when I come to think of it. That is the reason Kanae was so energetic and commanding last night"

There is nothing to be done so Kuon stood up and went to the set. Praying that maybe she won't show the same attitude the whole week.

**A/N:- Like or not like. Do tell.**

**So who was that big mustache man? Wanna know how important he is so read the next chapters.**

**Guys please pray for me, I am having two exams on Monday and two on Tuesday. **


	6. Exhausted

A/N: - Hey guys. You know what due to elections my exam was cancelled but only of Tuesday. The whole 9th class was over joyed. We heard the news when we were attempting the second exam of the day. Students shouted in happiness and some even clapped. The teacher was a man so he couldn't control 25 girls. Now one of those exams was on Thursday with Eng and the other one is on Monday with Mathematics. No problem we faced eighth class and so we will this one. Please pray for my exams. Because when someone else prays for you it is heard more quickly.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep pointing out my mistakes. We learn from our mistakes.

Now back to the story.

**Disclaimer: - I donot own Skip beat because if i had then Ren and Kyoko would now be married with a couple of children.**

Kuon was called by Lory at 9 PM.

KNOCK, Knock

"Come in"

"Hey boss" An overly exhausted Kuon answered with an extra bored voice which surprised Lory.

"What happened?" He asked when Kuon sat down and pointed to Sebastian to pour the tea.

"Just exhausted" He practically threw himself on the sofa. His head on the arm and he laid on the sofa.

"It sure is a surprise to see Hizuri Kuon like this" Lory was still shocked because he knew Kuon for ages and he has never been like this before. he always kept his cool on.

After Lory recovered from the shock he saw Kuon sleeping soundly. He noticed another person as well. A frozen yashiro.

"Yashiro-san, Wake up" He waves his hand in front of him which helps him get his senses back.

"Sorry President" Yashiro blushed a little at the unprofessional act he has committed and bowed for apology.

"Never mind that. Tell me what happened?" Lory could guess that something juicy was going and when Yashiro told him about the whole story he was over joyed. Well practically dancing with joy.

"Finally my number 1 love me girl has gained the level of a professional seducteruss in my eyes. I am so happy" Lory shed shedding dramatic tears and scenes.

"Well what should we do now?" No matter how many years passed Yashiro could never get used to it.

"Well it is his problem so let him deal but for today you should drive him home" Lory was finally back to earth from his la land.

"Sure but what about the meeting?" That was the real reason of coming here after all.

"Well never mind that. We can do that another time. Right now our star needs some sleep" He was in more than good mood for meetings.

Yashiro went up to Kuon and shakes him a bit.

"Kuon, wake up"

Groggily he opens his eyes and sat up.

"Why?" Lory was right he should drive Kuon home.

"Let's go Kuon. It's time to sleep" Kuon stood and walked away with Yashiro never noticing the grinning Lory.

Kyoko was wondering what was taking Kuon so much time. She was wearing that pink apron and was ready for the night. At about 10 PM she heard someone knocking the door.

Well that was odd. Kuon has the key. So who could be at this hour of the night?

She went to the door and opened it. On the other side she saw Kuon.

"Kuon, Why are you so late?" Seeing her still makes my heart beat fast but this week it is making my heart beat in fear but still i love her. Tonight i am going to sleep and i know she will understand.

"Hai Kyoko" He went in and gave her a slight hug.

"Hai?" What is up with him?

He left her and went to his room. In his way, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away. Next he threw away his jeans. Kyoko was looking at his odd behavior with surprise.

What does he think he is doing?

He went to the room and took out his night clothes. Put them on in a flash and off to bed.

"Bye, Kyoko" He said a little louder so she could hear.

"Hey Kuon. What is the meaning of this?" How come he not notices my costume? It is strange.

When she reached him, she found a soundly sleeping Kuon.

He looks so cute while sleeping.

She smiled, bent down and kissed his forehead.

I love you, she whispered in his ear.

I love you too, He murmured in his sleep.

Kyoko smiled at his cuteness.

Maybe I can let him sleep for tonight.

Kyoko changed in normal clothes and slept with him.

**A/N:- Sorry for the short chapter but due to exams i cannot get enough time to write. Hope you like it.**


	7. kidnapped?

The next morning, Kyoko wanted to work with her lovely apron and have some fun. But this time work came in between. She was Scheduled to an early morning shoot and had to leave. It was 5 AM and she was ready to leave.

_I hate early morning shoots._

She said to herself. Ready to go, she kissed the sleeping Kuon on his cheek and left. Kuon wake up at 8 AM and noticed a missing Kyoko.

_Well she should be at work and I am sleeping. It feels awkward to say in the condition but still waking without her is not something that I like. _

Kuon stood up yawning and went to the bathroom. He was ready till 8:30 AM. Suddenly his stomach growled.

_Well she must have left something. I skipped last night as well._

He went to the kitchen and found a note. He picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Kuon,_

_I hate early morning shoots._

The first line made him smile.

_I wanted to have some fun with you since last night you didn't give a chance to have. But I guess your stars are shining bright. I left breakfast in the oven and don't you dare leave a single bite. I let you skip last night so be grateful._

_I'll be home at 8 PM and I will make sure your luck doesn't get in my way this time. _

_BE PREPARED! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE COFFEE WITH AN EMPTY STOMUCH!_

_With love,_

_Yours Kyoko_

He placed the note on the counter and reheated the food in the oven.

At 9 Am, He also left for work.

**Kyoko**

It was a long and tough day. But all my tiredness flew away seeing a limo with my name on one of the windows. I told Shoko-san that someone is here to pick me. After getting my things, I went and knocked at window. The door clicked and I opened it. It was dark inside. I stepped in.

_Maybe it's a surprise!_

I was all excited when a hand came from nowhere and placed a handkerchief on my nose. I tried to protest but soon fainted.

That's all I remember.

**Kuon**

It was a tough day but I know the worst waits inside.

I opened the door hoping to find some new sort of trick that Kyoko has pulled but it was dark and cold.

Looks like she isn't home yet. I looked at the clock. It said 9:30 PM. She was supposed to be home at 8. Panic rushed through my body. All sorts of ideas knocked in my mind. I closed the door behind me and went to the bed room. I searched the whole House but it was empty like I left it.

I took out my cell phone and called her manager. Every beep seemed to take longer than usual to ring. Finally she picked up.

_Shoko-san, is Kyoko with you?_

There was a slight pause before she answered.

_She left about two hours ago. What are you talking about, Hizuri-san?_

That was all I don't want to hear. I dismissed the call and tried Kyoko's cell. It was switched off. My heart seemed to stop thinking what might have happened.

I called boss. After the third time he picked up.

_'Boss Kyokko's missing'_

I placed all the power I had left in me since my body started feeling weak at the news.

_'WHAT?'_

And that's how my search begun. I knew she was innocent and will believe anything. Even being 20 she was an innocent Girl. She didn't know the world and I don't want her to know what waits outside my arms.

_'I am going to find her at any cost'_

I swore to myself and left the house. I went to LME and with the help of president Started searching for her. Hope was the only thing left, because I know that due the fortune-holder she was any big thief would want to kidnap her. She was a walking treasure and they know it.

**Kyoko**

I woke up feeling a little dizzy. The lights were burning my sight but soon I regained my senses and opened my eyes. I found myself in an unknown room. I tried to get up and that's when I realized how much in trouble I was.

My hands and legs were pinned to the four edges of a bed. I tried to move my neck to see more.

I was in a room with strange looking paintings and one bed and a couch only. There was however a cupboard giving a strange Feeling.

KUON, HELP ME!

I shouted on the top of my lungs. But all in vain. I shouted again and again. With each silent pause my fear begun to increase. And finally I broke into tears. I don't know for how long I cried and shouted but it definitely seemed a life time to me. I heard some footsteps when I was crying. They were becoming louder and louder. I turned my head towards the door.

My heart started beating faster with each step and then the door clicked. It opened revealing a person I most definitely don't want to see at that time. He was standing there with the evilest smirk pasted on his face. And I knew seeing he means more Trouble awaits me.

**Kuon**

The whole night I searched for her. I searched for the limo that took her. I can see worry in everyone's eyes but mine was Filled with fear.

She was the only person I had and I wanted her beck even if it cost my life as boss suggested I returned Home waiting for a phone call from the bastard who stole her. I don't know how much I drunk that night because I couldn't Sleep. My mind stopped working and all I could say was Kyoko. In the end so much alcohol took away my consciousness.

I Didn't Want it anyway_...I want her back._

I want her tempting me to touch her but I wasn't allowed. I could accept any of her love tests but I think God was planning one of his own for us.

**Author's note:-**

Sorry for the super late update but I was sick and unable to update. Now tell who thinks the moustache man is LORY? Because it is his work but lorry won't do it.

Any new guesses?

Have a clue. The moustache is a disguise. The real person behind the disguise doesn't have one.

Comments, Questions, Worries?


	8. raped

The person standing in the door showed nothing but pure evil. Seeing him Goosebumps ran through her spine. He was no other person then Reino. Once from Vie Ghoul but when the band broke due to trivial things he decided to go back home to his parents.

He had an evil smirk imprinted on his face when he closed the door behind him. He walked towards her never missing the smirk.

Kyoko tried to move and free herself from the ropes but all in vain.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME' His smirk increased.

'Why? Will your Kuon beat me if I touch you?' He said Kuon as it was something pathetic.

'Yes, he will ' She said with confidence.

'You are in my custody and I will not let him interfere with my pleasure at any cost'

Her whole body filled with fear as his face moved closer to hers. She turned her face in disgust but that was not enough to keep him away. He grasped her face and pulled her into a force full kiss. He explored every inch of her mouth completely deaf to her protests. Feeling helpless, Kyoko bitted his tongue hard and blood started rushing into her mouth. Reino winced in pain and pulled away. While kyoko choked on his blood.

'YOU BITCH...' He wiped blood from his face.

'I thought that I will go slowly with you but you are forcing me to rape you right now' Saying this, he ripped her shirt in one shot.

'My my Kyoko-Chan, what a beautiful treasure you were hiding behind those worthless clothes' His eyes were devouring her.

'Stop looking at me' she wanted to cover herself but she couldn't.

He chuckled and ripped her bra from her body revealing her bare chest.

She winced in pain when the straps hitted her skin.

'Please don't...'

'But how could I leave those beautiful inviting pink nipples untouched?'

He brought his face closer to her breasts and started licking it with lust and passion.

Her pleading and protest were meaningless to him. He continued licking and then finally started sucking on her right nipple.

'KUON...HELP...' When he heard Kuon's name anger rushed throw his body and he harshly bit her nipple. Pain rushed through her body and unwillingly screams left her mouth.

It was but just adding flavor to her pleasure. He sucked and bitted her nipple until it was red like blood will just rush out from it. He did the same with the other one as well. She was moving so much that her wrists started bleeding due to continuously being rubbed by the ropes. When Reino finally left she let out a sigh of relief. But the worst was yet to come.

'So do you really think he will keep you with him after this?'

'Yes. He loves me. He won't leave me at any cost' her voice was broken but her confidence was there.

'You are more even more stupid than I imagined' he said like she have said something impossible.

'The heart beat of Japanese girls would just throw you away like a used toilet paper.

'Your life will never be same again' His smile increased when he found tears falling from her eyes.

'I know he won't do that. He loves me' She still fought back.

'Love? I assure you won't get any again' this talk distracted her and she didn't knew when his hand reached her skirt. When he pulled down her skirt along with the panties was when she realized it.

'Don't look there' she moved again and again, not caring about her already bleeding wrists. That place was only meant for Kuon.

No other man was allowed to see it. But his eyes were glued to her privates. All of a sudden, he took out a knife from his pocket.

At the sight, her blood froze. Seeing her frown increase he thought of playing first. He brought the knife closer to her face and she flinched.

_Is he going to kill me?_

He was enjoying her tensing up at just a knife. He touched her face with it and she tightly closed her eyes. Reino chuckled in victory. He touched both of her nipples with Knife and then moved to his original purpose.

He brought the knife close to her privates. The more closely he got, the more her fear increased, the more increased his pleasure.

Finally he thought play time was over and cutted her panties and skirt, removing the last piece of clothing from her body.

'PLEASE DON'T... I AM A MARRIED WOMAN...' She tried to convince him but right now his focus was on her privates not convincing.

Kuon when left his house, a group of reporters surrounded him. All were asking questions about Kyoko.

How did you know?

_We have got our sources, Hizuri-san._

He was already worried and they were adding fuel to fire with their questions.

_Where do you think she might be?_

_Who would have done this in your opinion?_

_Does she have any enemies?..._

All these questions went with the usual 'no comment' but one caught his attention.

Do you think she ran away with your money?

Kuon wanted to butcher that reporter in front of everyone but he couldn't. Not finding any other way, he grapped a microphone from one of them and unleashed the real Hizuri Kuon.

DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. MY KYOKO IS AN INNOCENT GIRL AND WHOEVER HAVE HER RIGHT NOW, I WARN YOU 'DONOT TOUCH HER OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU'.AND THIS WARNING IS FOR EVERY MAN WHO TRIES TO BE WITH HER. AND FOR THE MEDIA...IF I SAW EVEN A SINGLE REPORTER FOLLOWING ME...

His rage was making all of them fear for their life's.

I WILL SHOOT HIM/HER WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT.

Everyone gulped.

AM I UNDERSTOOD?

Every reported nodded with fear and then in seconds they chickened away.

Kuon showed his hidden monster to the world but he doesn't care. He was frightened. Even if eyes cannot see her, he could still feel her fear and terror. Sometimes the heart see's what the eyes can't. He wanted to get to her so he rushed to Lory's office where everyone was busy finding the owner of that limousine.

_I am going to find you. I promise_.

**Authors Note:-**

**You guys must be thinking that the original plot has disappeared, but I assure you it hasn't. The story was about testing of love and this incident will be an important test. **

**HOW? You have to read, to know.**

**Comments, Worries, Reviews (PLZ...)**


	9. her decision

**Guys I guess nobody liked the previous chapter. Truly telling I was also not happy with it. Actually the real one I wrote got corrupt so that was the best I could write again at midnight. I won't be stretching this story any far because I see your lost interest. I will wrap it in three or maximum four chapters. So enjoy her escape. English is not my mother language so it's difficult to write everything correctly.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Skip beat. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Reino was definitely not going to go easy on her. He penetrated in her so many times that she was completely swollen.. And enjoyed her screaming with pain. (A/N: - Sorry for the interruption but I wanted to tell that writing long sexual tortures is not possible for i will not explain everything)

And the vibrator was not enough as well. Reino was enjoying seeing her in pain when something struck him.

_Why not give her some marks so she won't forget anything?_

This thought seemed to get his appreciation and he moved towards the closet. After searching a little he found what he was looking for.

Kyoko thought that he was insane. Then she saw what was coming was worst than what already came. In his hands was nothing else but a Whip. Her blood seemed to stop in her veins.

'Reino please don't do this...Anything but the whip' But did her pleading had any effect on her? No.

Reino moved towards her with his evil smile along with a tight grip on the whip. Not wanting to waste any more time he hitted her right thigh hand with the whip. A scream escaped her throat. But was once enough? Ofcource, not. He hitted her twice and thrice on the same spot until blood rushed out. Kyoko wanted to die. The pain was too much to bear. He continued whipping her body. First the legs, then the arms and finally three times on her stomach. Finally he stopped not because mercy housed in his heart but he was tired.

'You are lucky that I got tired otherwise I wouldn't have gone so easy on you' He panted.

'When have you gone easy on me? You destroyed my body.' Kyoko cried out loud.

'So what? It's not like you are saving it for anybody. That pretty boy won't be interested in it anyway' Physical torture was not enough for him so he started mental one.

'You don't know anything' She couldn't believe him. She knew Kuon and his love. She had faith in him but a week doubt that she buried in the deepest corner of her heart was digging its way back out

'May be I don't but your heart does' He chuckled and went out.

'May be I will call your Kuon tomorrow. For now let him suffer' He laugh loudly and exits. It was 8:30 AM when he entered and now it was close to six.

Kyoko cried and cried. She cried her heart out for two whole hours. She still doesn't want to believe that it was really but the pain would not let her fantasize anything. An inner fight started in her.

'He will leave you' said her brain.

'He won't leave me. He loves me and this fact won't change that easily' Protested her heart.

The mind laughed loudly 'Did you forget he is no ordinary man? He is Japan's heart beat. Reino is right; He won't accept a used woman. He will throw you away like rubbish'

'The day that will happen, I will die at his feet' Said the broken yet determined heart.

'Use your sense and stop being emotional' scolded the mind.' It will be useless to die'

'But I won't live without him either. I have decided'

'What?' Questioned the pissed mind at its defeat

'I am not going to let this bastard win so easily' A hope rose in the heart.

'Then what will you do?' Curious the mind asked.

'Tonight I will escape and run to my love. And if he threw me away then...' The voice was breaking up from the sad thought.

'Then?'

'I won't see tomorrows sun' she was determined and she will do it. I love you Kuon, I will die for this love.

The war ended. The decision was made but was it correct?

Kyoko started struggling to break free. The pain was like never there. She pulled her right hand hard. It was already injured, her pulling added to the injury. Blood started flowing with a faster pace than before. But she didn't care.

_I will not let you win, Reino._

**Sorry for the short chapter but my exams don't allow computer activities till March. Hope you guys think her decision is right. **


	10. author's note

Guys i am extremely sorry about the story. It is going the wrong way but it's not my fault. I have been quite depressed recently. And you could guess how much by this that i suffered from migraine. In the hussle i worte those last two chapters and now i realize my mistakes. i wrote the last chapter too explict, i know that and i am sorry. Actually all the rape scene was refrence from a few stories i read on this site. Forgive me for my mistakes. i have edited the last chapter and it is now a little better. I hope you guys will forgive me because it really mean alot to me.

I will post the escape chapter in a few days and i promise i will bring the story back to it's plot. SO plz just read to the end.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME.


	11. She escaped

Reino was very much confident about his ropes and after the mental torture he knew the thought of escaping won't even cross her mind.

Especially that line will break her.

**FLASHBACK **

'So you say he will take you back home and everything will be the way it was before?' He laughs at her pitiful thought.

'Yes' her eyes were shining with tears due to the constantly increasing pain his words were causing. What he said had weight.

'I pity you. Indeed he will accept you and take you home. He will also say that he loves you and will try to comfort you.'

'But you said...' She was confused. This statement was contradicting everything he said before.

'I said the truth before but you didn't hear the whole thing yet. No matter how much he will comfort you, there will be a lie covered in his sugar talks. Life won't be the same ever because one day will come when he will start ignoring you and finally leave you. Or even if that doesn't happen, what if you had children? His mind will always be filled with doubts that who is the real father? Does this child possess any of Reino's genes? And such things. He will never ever accept you completely.' Kyoko was blank. She had nothing to say. He was absolutely right. Her life was finished. He won...

**END**

Reino completely believed that she won't be able to escape any way. The sun was setting. He was tired from all his 'work' and went to sleep peacefully without any doubt. It was his biggest mistake.

Kyoko pulled and pulled her hand. She didn't care the amount of blood flowing but she was happy as it was helping her hand to move more freely. Then with one last pull she ripped off a good lot skin from her wrist and freed her right hand. The pain was terrible but it was worth a bargain. She knew that this blood flow will be problematic so she has to hurry. Quickly she started untying her other hand. It may look easy but it was definitely not with the pain and tied legs. With a few tries she finally managed to free her left hand as well.

Relief flowed through her veins but it was the beginning. She sat up and moved a little to reduce the stiffness. She wanted to wait a little, to rest but time was running fast. She hurriedly unties both of her feet and stood from the bed. Her legs, however, didn't co-operate so well. They were like balancing her on wet noodles. She stumbled but somehow maintained her balance. She took a few steps forward, then backwards so that her legs will be able to balance her well again. When she was satisfied with legs, she moved towards the puddle of her clothes. She bent and pick up her shirt but it was in shatters. She threw it away and checked for the rest but all were trash.

She was bare and had nothing to cover herself. Her heart was failing her and the continually flowing blood was making her a little lightheaded.

I have to fix this problem first.

She picked her shirt and wrapped it tight around her bleeding wrist to stop the bleeding. She succeeded to stop it. One problem solved but still a list was ahead.

She scanned the whole room for anything suitable. Her eyes finally stopped on the bed.

_It's the only thing..._

The bed sheet was dirty from the day's 'work' but she had no other choice. She pulled the bed sheets from the bed and wrapped the clothe around her as much as possible. Now was the time for the great escape. There was a window in the room. It was closed. She could see that reino took no precautionary measures. It was either her luck or his mistake.

Kyoko went to the window and checked for any lock or such but found none. Then with one push the window was wide open sending inside the chilly air.

_He is such a fool and I am the biggest one for falling in his trap._

She looked down the window and still couldn't believe her luck. She thought that she might be on the third floor or such but she wasn't.

The room was on the first floor. But the only difficulty she saw were those thorny bushes just below the window.

_I have to do this. A few thorns won't do me much bad._

With that she placed her hands on the window pane and swiftly jumped out. She fell in the bushes and the bed sheet got ripped from many places. Not only the bed sheets but she also got cut from various places. Her hands, legs and arms starting bleeding from the cuts.

When tried to stand, thorns pricked in her feet injuring them badly. Tears fell from her eyes but she ignored the pain and stood on the thorns. She made her way out of the bush trying to save the clothe from further damage. The pain was killing her. No matter how much she tried to ignore it but it was still unbearable. And to make the matters worse the blood was leaving a trail behind her. It would be as easy as a,b,c to find her.

Kyoko's mind was bursting from a flood of questions mixed with fear but it was not time to think. She left it way behind. She had to run and she did. She ran towards her right and kept running. The house was made in a deserted place but she could see motorway from a little far. She ran in that direction. Her feet were not co-operating with her but she didn't stop.

_I won't stop. I will be home. I promise Kuon I won't stop. _

Tears were still leaking from her eyes but her heart was full of determination. She would die but will not bear further abuse from Reino. She soon reached the motor way. Now she had to make a difficult decision.

_Which way should I go?_

She decided to listen to her heart. So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then started running east. Praying to get some cab soon. It was not late so she can expect help. She kept running breathless and worn-out but steady. She didn't know how long she ran before she saw a car coming. It was getting dark and she desperately needed help. She stood in the car's way. It stopped a few inches away from her.

The bright lights were blinding her so she couldn't see the driver. But the driver saw her clearly. Kyoko was lucky that she didn't catch a pervert driving at night. There was a man and woman in the car. Both were wearing casual clothes and looked around mid 50's. Both could see that she was no hobo and was in trouble.

'Oh my God! The poor girl is bleeding... '

The old lady gasped and quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car.

She hurried towards Kyoko who was about to fall and caught her.

'Please help me. He will catch me again.' Kyoko so helpless left her fate to be decided by the lady for the time being.

'Are you alright, dear?' The lady asked and took her to the car. She opened the back seat and sited her carefully. Kyoko was so thankful to her luck that she was saved,

The lady got to the other side and sat with her.

'Should I call your parents?' She could judge from her appearance that she was raped.

'Could you take me to Kuon' Kyoko asked weakly.

'Sure dear' the woman replied politely.

'Who is he? Your boyfriend?'

'He is my husband' this shocked the woman. She was married and she knew that it would be more difficult for the girl to face the consequences after being raped if she was married.

'Tell me the address' But she have to do what she asks for.

Kyoko told her the address and the car drove away. The man hasn't said anything yet.

'What were you doing here?'

'Kidnapped'. That explained everything so the lady decided to keep quiet for a moment.

_I am coming home Kuon._

**Hope you guys forgave me. **

**So Kyoko is going home. How will Kuon react when he will see his biggest fear come into reality? **

**Guys I know you think that this rape doesn't go well with the story but you will soon see that what important challenge it was for both of them.**

**Please be polite with reviews.**


	12. home

_**Read the important author's note at the end.**_

_**XXX**_

Kuon was sitting in the living room going to open his secret wine. When the opening of the bottle touched his lips:

_'Kuon hand it me' Kyoko grabbed the bottle and glared at him._

_'But Kyoko...' He tried to grab it._

_'You know how much I hate wine. And when you start drinking you won't stop until you totally lose control' She glared her shut-up-glare._

_'Just one sip. Please...' He begged with his puppy dog eyes but they were useless against her glares._

_'I won't kiss you for a week for every one sip you took. If you can handle it then it's all yours' with a challenging smile she handed him the wine._

_'You are mean Kyoko' Kuon pouted sweetly putting away the wine._

_'You are mine Kuon' She replied with extra sweetness and kissed him lovingly._

_'So will you drink when I am not around?' She asked after pulling away._

'_No' he tried to show sincerity. _

'_I know you more than yourself. So don't you dare try to ditch me' She passed a glared followed by loving kisses. And both started their fun._

Kuon placed the wine back.

Just her thought was making his eyes wet. He missed her, he wanted her and he knew she did too. His heart knew what was going on. Kuon flipped open his cell phone and was searching for president's number for the latest details when suddenly he heard a violent knock at his door.

_Who might this be? _

He stood and went to get the door. The knocks were increasing. The reason unknown to him due to which his heart beat was competing with the increasing knocks.

Finally he reached the handle and opened the door, revealing someone who he wanted the most. Someone around whom his whole world revolved, someone who was his whole world in all. Outside the door stood Kyoko crying bitterly but still on her spot.

For a moment his heart and mind lost intact but as soon as he saw the tears glistening on her face everything became crystal clear. He couldn't stop his emotions and jumped on her. Hugging her in his protective arms, trying to hide her from prying eyes forever but he didn't know that the prey had been murdered only a corpse was standing there.

**XXX**

Kyoko, on the other hand, when reached her house quickly jumped out from the car and ran towards the door. The old man, still silent, rode away without any good byes. She reached the door and started knocking violently. She knocked with her full strength wanting to get in her house as soon as possible. After a short while the door flung open revealing the warmth she was searching for, the love she was living for and the person her heart beat for. But still she could not find courage to touch him. So she stayed still waiting for his response. She tried to stop her tears but the ocean of tears had broken its boundaries and was now unstoppable.

**XXX**

When he hugged her, she wept. She wept loudly. She wanted to be empty for once completely empty. Kuon didn't stop her either; he just hugged her more strongly. After a minute he pulled away.

'Let's go and sit. Okay?' She nodded. But when she took one step forward her legs stopped supporting her. Lucky for her, Kuon caught her before she touched the cold floor.

'Are you alright?' He was worried.

'My feet hurts' her voice was weak like that of a baby. It was hurting him more.

'No problem' He smiled gently and carried her princess style. He took her straight to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Then he turned to switch on the lights. The room brightened showing everything clearer as well as her.

He turned around but what he saw made his feet froze to the ground.

Kyoko's body was pale with a faint sheen of sweat on her crème skin. Her hair was lank and greasy in her face and her eyes were red. Fear could easily be seen by the way she was hugging her legs with her body. A single clothe, ripped and red with blood from many places, was hiding the secrets of her frail body. Her legs were exposed from her below her knees to her toes. There were countless scars and some were even bleeding. The condition of her feet was also worse to wear due to the countless bleeding bruises.

Kyoko closed her eyes tightly when she found him staring at her with wide eyes. Drops of sweat shined like diamonds on her lowered forehead.

**XXX**

Kuon stood shocked. He expected her to be in a bad condition but it was worse than he imagined. He couldn't find any words and his body just won't listen to him. He stood like a statue of a shocked prince.

His feet moved towards the bed and hands reached out to his scared figure landing on her temple.

'Kyoko...' left his lips but she was too afraid to look up. Finally he regained his senses.

_She looks so fragile so vulnerable._

'Who is that bastard who dared try dirtying my angel? Tell me Kyoko' She sensed anger in his voice and the hatred seemed to soothe her. She found some courage in a deep corner of her heart and with tears glistening in her eyes she looked up. His sight broke her into tears again.

'Shh... Your Kuon is here. He will protect you.' He hugged her close to his heart. Kyoko poured out everything not missing a single event. Kuon listened silently not delivering a single comment. But her each word was rising his anger and desire to have Reino's neck in his hand. When she finally finished something hit him. He looked at her with fright and finally asked after gathering enough courage.

'Kyoko, did he use protection?'

**XXX**

**A/N:- **

**So here is a question I really want you guys to answer.**

'**Should Kyoko get pregnant so there life can have another twist or should I let them go without her getting pregnant?**

**I really want your answer.**

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter. But my exams are getting tough. The second time chapter revisions will finish tomorrow, then the half book exams and then there will be twice the full book exams before the final exams. Life is so tough. I just can't find time to update but I promise I will update in less than two weeks. **

**Plz pray for my success.**


	13. Kyoko status: Broken (Part 1)

'Did he use protection?'

Kyoko's eyes widened at the simple question and suddenly all the events rushed through her mind. She wanted to find the one where he used any protection but bad luck was having its day. She didn't find any.

'He...' a gasp escaped her lips and she cupped her mouth tightly. Tears leaking with the pace of oceans and body could be resembled to that of a ghost; pale. Her voice lost in her throat and heart grieved so much. She knew it was the end and the fear she saw in his eyes proved it.

'...didn't" Kuon's blood froze in his veins, mind black and face pain streaked. His pure angel was butchered and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't believe it. He was responsible. He looked up at her who was gone crazy. Kyoko almost lost her mental balance, tears flooding with no end and she was mumbling frantically. Nothing more needed to crush his hopes.

'I am gonna be pregnant...Oh god! I am going to be pregnant...He didn't...' She didn't almost lose her mental balance. She lost it completely. She started pulling her hair, slapping herself and worst accusing herself for being so irresponsible. She was completely done for. Life had never been so cruel before.

On this moment, Kuon's love was truly tested. His heart went through a painful period but he can see her's totally broken. Now he has to be there for her. All selfish needs and desires put aside and Kyoko first and last priority.

He reached out to her and whispered her name. Kyoko didn't want to register any touch. She slapped his hand mid-way.

'Don't touch me...' She shouted with pure agony '...Don't...please...don't...Touch me' She broke into tears again and hugged her legs close to her body. Face dipped between them lost in darkness.

She was badly hurt and recovery could be difficult but Kuon will try. He cannot afford losing his most precious possession.

'Kyoko look at me' he again reached out for her but she continued hiding her face. His voice showed sincerity but the fear she saw in his eyes was enough for her to doubt everything.

_'What's the point of even looking up when all I see is lies. My life is ruined and now when I need some comfort all I get are lies. Here he is my prince charming, doing the exact things that I feared. He is following each word of Reino and I don't want him to get to the end. My heart cannot take anymore of this. I want to leave this lie; this world. I won't let anything else hurt me now. I won't and I can't' _

Kyoko's decision was firm and Kuon's heart was trembling. Something bad was coming but what? Was a mystery. When he was about to reach her again, she lifted her head. There was something strange. Instead of tears there was a cold sadness in her eyes.

He was still trying to figure out the meaning of her eyes but she spoke. Her voice reflecting her ice cold eyes. Something was wrong.

'Kuon could get the bathe ready? I want to clean up' Firstly Kuon wanted to ask her the reason this sudden request but in second thought he was happy. She finally thought about something else. Her tears finally ceased. So he gently smiled along with a nod.

'As you wish Princess' He stood and went to the bathroom.

_'Don't say these words Kuon. They hurt.' _Kyoko didn't waste a single second and jumped out of the bed. Her feet still not co-operating with her mind. But she can't let the pain get in her way. So she quietly sneaked out. She was about to something that even she didn't want but she couldn't find a choice.

**XXX**

Kuon filled the bath tub with warm water and placed her clothes on the vanity. Satisfied with everything, he went to the bedroom.

'Kyoko the bathe...' but Kyoko was not in her bed. His words lost their way in his throat and fear surrounded his mind. Suddenly he noticed something. BLOOD! It was trail that was leading to

'On no!' The door to the roof was open. Kuon rushed upstairs.

"Kyoko please don't do this to me' Tears ran down his cheeks. The fear of losing her completely was overwhelming. He had to save her.

**XXX**

Kyoko was crying. Just thinking was easy but death seems to be more painful than the world. But she didn't know what to do. She wanted to escape pain but it was at both ends of the road. But the difference was that in death you are only pained once. But in life, pain becomes life.

'I'll do it'

**XXX**

Kuon reached upstairs but what he saw gave his fear more fuel. There was Kyoko standing at the edge of the roof. On step, just one step will finish everything. His legs seemed to move on their own. He reached her and pulled her down. Kyoko was so lost in herself that she never noticed him until a hand pulled her back.

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' Kuon shouted holding her tight. Tears falling from her eyes.

'LET ME GO!' Kyoko struggled from freedom but Kuon was stronger. She tried again and again but failed. Her loose hand met Kuon's face. But he still didn't let her go.

'I won't let you go'

'WHY?' She just lost it, her patience.

'WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE MY FUTURE? ANOTHER MAN WHO WANT TO THROW ME AWAY? I DON'T THINK SO. I AM PREGNANT WITH A BASTARD CHILD. DOES THIS AFFECT YOU? IT DOES. I KNOW AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS LYING.'

Kuon was shocked and his grip was loosening. He didn't expect this.

"I AM DIRTY I KNOW THIS. SO WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DIE?' Her voice was becoming weaker and tears were falling again.

She was feeling dizzy.

"WHy? Why? Whyyy?"Kyoko was trying to ignore the physical pain but it also had its limits. Her mind can't hide the pain any more. The pain spread through body with a shock and she fainted straight in his arms. The arms which always welcomed her and still will. The arms of the person who after listening all this became more determined than ever to prove his love. But right now the person just wanted to cry.

Kuon fell to his knees, holding her tight in his arms and cried. He cried and cried. Asked the God why life had to be cruel.

Why do they have to suffer every time they think they are finally happy? Why does pain never end? Why?

**XXX**

**A/N: - First of all sorry for the late update.**

**Now tell me how many of you hate me for getting pregnant? How many likes me for this twist? And how many things that this is not end?**

**Well who think this is not the end is right. Check the name, Kyoko status: Broken (part 1). So to know what happens next I need reviews. Hope you won't disappoint me. And thanks for giving Ur opinions. I thought and thought and this idea came to me when I was riding an auto rickshaw on my way home. Hope you'll like it.**

**Questions, Concerns, Reviews (PLZZZ)**


	14. note note note READ!

Sorry guys but my final exams are starting from Tuesday and my mom won't let me do anything except study. so i wanted to tell that no updates till 5 April and i need prayers. lots and lots of prayers and good luck. So plz pray for me. last year i was heartbroken ( i really meant it) due to the unexpected result. this year i want good result so all i am asking is you to close your eyes for a sec and pray from any god you believe in so i may succeed.

extremely in need of prayers (begging).

Wish me luck. after exams i'll wrap up the story as soon as possible. I promise.

Sorry again.


	15. Reino Status: Busted

Kuon took off the single piece of clothe hidings her secrets from the world and settled her on the vanity. He kept his eyes on her face. So grief-stricken even when sleeping.

He turned around and set the water level to fill the bathtub.

_'I have to look at her. I have to look. She is my wife. But still...'_ He couldn't gather courage to look at her. He knew the worse awaits but his heart don't want to be hurt any more. Mind and heart sworn rivals as always. Mind forcing him to look at her. If she is beaten or injured, he has to help her. Mind's words had weight. So with a deep breath intake Kuon gathered his courage and look at her body.

There she was. Eyes close yet cold with terror. Small scar on her right cheek maybe from a slap. Lips worse to wear due to constant rough kissing. Further below, three dark hickeys on her neck.

"How dare he mark my woman?' Kuon was enraged.

Several scars on her whole body which looked liked as a result of something such as thorns. Her chest heaved up and down due to her even breathing along with those abused breasts. Nipples almost purple, swollen and roughly bitten. Another hickey between her breasts. Going below one can see her hands. Her wrists were cut reflecting her inner flesh. Blood had stopped seeping but the frozen blood on her body presented a much horrifying scenario. There he stopped.

Tears glistened in his eyes. He gently moved his hand towards her but backed way.

_'My poor girl. I am so sorry Kyoko. I thought I was the one hurt. I am so sorry it's all because of me.'_ Tears betrayed his eyes and escaped leaving a wet trail on his cheeks. Fate is cruel.

Looking further down he found a much terrifying view.

'Legs... ' He could not believe it. All her legs above her knees were badly wiped. Not deeply but bad enough to leave long-lasting mental and physical anguish. With trembling hands he parted her legs. Her abused privates were a trick or trap to kill him mentally. They were mocking him. He could see reino's victorious smile on them. He quickly looked away.

'No wonder she thought of suicide. She went through hell' her angelic face was still having same innocence but fear was a new entry on it. Lots and lots of fear.

'I swear to you Kyuoko. I will wash away your fears along with that bastard from this universe.'

After that Kuon washed Kyoko with gentle hands. She moaned when he touched her privates. It was either with pain or pleasure. He wished former. He can't afford thinking she liked all the rough material he did to her. He carefully wrapped her in a robe and took her to the bedroom. Placed her in the bed and pulled a chair for himself. Kuon sat there for what seemed to him, like hours, just watching her.

Then something vibrated in his pocket. His cell phone. Kuon decided to ignore it. He was not in the right state to answer to anyone. But the constant vibration was pissing him off. Finally he took it out of his pocket and flipped it opened. The caller ID was of Lory.

_'Damn me! I forgot to tell them about Kyoko's arrival. They must me still searching her'_ He pressed the answer button and held the cell phone close to his ear.

'Hello'

'Forget about hey's and hello's Hizuri Kuon' A very irritated Lory answered.

'Here we are worrying ourselves because of Kyoko and you didn't bother telling us about her arrival! Do you mind giving an explanation?' Lory was seriously pissed with Kuon.

'Sorry Boss but Kyoko's condition just made me forget the rest of the world. I just can't focus on anything else but her right now' Kuon continued staring at his angel sleeping in the bed.

'Apology accepted. Now come straight to my office right this instant!'

'But why all of a sudden?' He needed a good reason to leave her alone.

'We've got him' Lory's voice was suddenly deep.

'Who?'

'Reino'

That word just that word made Kuon forget about all doubts and reasons. He was so enraged that he didn't think about how Kyoko will react when she will wake up and find herself all alone. Her all fears would be proved right. But in anger a person can do things that he regrets. That's what happened to Kuon. He left her there and went straight to lory's office. In his mind he was devouring Reino.

All the people that Kyoko loved were there in Lory's office. Okami and Taisho (They couldn't keep themselves apart from her. They loved her like their own daughter), Kanae with Yashiro (Both were worried for their best friends), Shou with Mimori (Even though they were not so close now but he still loved her not that way but as a close friend and so does Mimori. She got sho because of her), Kuu and Julie (Booked the first flight when they heard about Kyoko's missing. They loved her daughter). But there was another man and woman as well. Someone whom Kyoko doesn't know.

Kuon arrived after 15 minutes. He was all red with anger and darkness surrounded him. The Kuon whom he tried to escape from was unleashed. It was the deadly Kuon from the past.

'Where is he?' His voice as dangerous as that of a hungry loin in search for his prey.

'Kuon darling are...' But Julie never finished her line. Kuon went to Lory and stared at him with such anger that even Lory was frightened.

'Where is he?' He repeated, this time seriously impatient.

Lory clapped and two officers came in the room with a handcuffed Reino with them.

Seeing him all patience flew away from Kuon. Without a second thought a blow landed on Reino's stomach with such force that a scream escaped from the victim's mouth. Kuon didn't stop at just that. He landed another blow and almost broke his nose.

Blood spurted from his nose and he groaned with pain.

'Feel the pain. You gave Kyoko more than this. My girl is all ruined just because of you. I WILL KILL YOU!' Kuon kicked his crotch and Reino fell to the ground; hard. Everyone held their breaths at the dreadful scene. No one has ever seen him so angry. He looked like he could eat Reino alive.

Kuon didn't wait to take a breath. He punched his face once, twice, thrice until he could hear the breaking of bones. This was extreme. Reino was groaning with pain, coughing blood. His face was destroyed and arms were broken. If Kuon continued like that he will actually kill him.

It was getting extreme. The officers held Kuon to pull him away from Reino. But he was in full force. He pushed both of them away with one blow and sent them stumbling on the floor. Lory, Shou, Kuu, Yashiro ran towards Kuon. He was still kicking Reino's stomach.

"That's what you deserve when you try to dirty my angel. You dared marked her and thought you would get away easily and start a life. I seriously doubt that. I will finish your life once and for all today! YOU ASSHOLE BASTARD BEAGLE! I will kill you' Tears ran down Kuon's face mixed with sweat. Kyoko's damaged body flashed upon his eyes. He won't leave him alive today.

All of them rushed towards Kuon and held him back. Desperately trying to stop him but he seemed to be too strong for all of them. Then that mysterious man spoke.

'What will you achieve from hitting him like than Hizuri-san? Revenge?' His words had wisdom but Kuon's mind was not in the mood to accept wisdom.

'I WILL KILL HIM!' He shouted and tried to free himself. The two officers quickly took Reino away from him. Kuon tried to land another blow on him but he was out of reach. He growled with anger. A deadly lion.

'Then? What will you get from killing him? You would spend the rest of your life in jail. You will destroy her life. Use your mind young man your killing him will make you responsible for destroying her life. She will never forgive you'

The old man's voice had weight, wisdom and truth and somehow they affected Kuon. He stopped struggling. Kyoko's crying face flashed upon his sight. He cannot bear her hatred. Never! He calmed down but then a thought hit him hard.

'Kyoko...Oh no!' He freed himself from there hold and ran towards the door. His actions were complex. No one was getting anything.

'Kuon wait where are you going?' Julie shouted. She was worried about her son.

_'I am such a dork. I forgot about Kyoko. She would never forgive me for leaving her alone. I don't want to lose...' _But his thoughts never finished. In the hustle, his foot hit a chair and he lost his balance. Kuon's head hit the sharp corner of a table and blood started seeping at a fast speed. Everyone ran towards him but he didn't care about his little injury. Kuon quickly stood and ran outside.

'Don't go after him.' Lory stopped the others. 'He won't listen now. We'll go after he left. I know both of them need help'

Kuon quickly jumped in his sports car and sped up. For the first time he thanked that his car was fast. In his mind fear was enveloping. Kyoko could try anything rash again. Kuon didn't care about his wound but that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist.

The blood continued to leek and he felt his vision blurring.

**Authors note: - **There you have it. I finally finished this chapter but another cliffhanger.

**Will Kuon be able to reach home before he faints? Will Kyoko attempt suicide again? What will happen next?**

So many questions and all the answers in the next chapter which will be posted next week.

I thank all who even thought that may my exams go well. They went perfect. In all the exams I did only one mistake and that was one MCQ in Chemistry. I so wish the result would be as great at the exams. Sorry for the super duper late update.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.** Tell do you hate me for destroying their lives? But don't worry I thought of a great ending. It will make you all forget that I destroyed there lives. I promise.


	16. Kyoko

**Happy chapters will be back. Next time will be one. I promise so endure this one. Plzzz.**

* * *

In the silence all you could hear was the light wind blowing and nothing else. Everything was still like time has stopped for a while. Then a pair of eyes fluttered opened. Kyoko was awake.

I opened my eyes and tried to focus my blurring vision. I succeeded in a few seconds. When I opened my eyes the only thing I wanted to see was his caring face. But knowing this makes my heart break that only silenced enveloped me. I tried to move but it was painful. But I was not giving up. With a little effort I finally managed to sit. Now when I could get a better view of my surrounding, my eyes scanned the whole room only to find him. A little hope was still struggling its way out from the darkness of fear. But I guess my luck was not at any costs allowing me to sigh with relief. I was alone, all alone.

'How could he just leave me alone like this? I thought he said he loved me? I thought he wanted me to live and be happy. Were all those promises fake? Was my fear really turning to reality?'

New wet trails were formed on my cheeks with tears. I was heartbroken. All my wishes, all my desires seemed to vanish in the sky. I wanted only to die. This life isn't worth living. What is the meaning of enduring all this pain when you are not at fault? Enough is enough. Life has challenged me more than enough. I just cannot take this anymore. No more games no more challenges life could now paste ahead of me. I am not going to let it. I'll finish this life once and for all.

'But what about Kuon? He would die without you.' Said a voice from deep inside her.

What about him? If he loved me then he would have been here by my side but I can't see him here. Only this is enough to prove that he now no longer wants me or my love. This dirtiness has murdered his love for me and now there is nothing I could do to renew it. I am a used person. I am not in the least angry at him. He did what any other person would have done. Abandoned me! That is the nature of all men, no doubt. I am left here to endure hardships and pain alone just as it was supposed to happen. I would have gladly accepted my fate if I was left with any more patience or tolerance. I am done for. And soon this worthless life would be done for as well.

Kyoko gathered up the last ounces of courage and strength in her body and stood up on her feet. Using the walls as support as her feet hurts as hell, she walked to the kitchen.

Now there were no doubts left in her. His absence has made everything clear.

'I am going to put all this to an end. Once and for all' she was determinant and it seemed nothing could stop her now.

Opening one of the Kitchen cabinets she found what she sought. A sharp knife. Well the sharpest one she had in her kitchen with a pointy end and a casual look.

A ray of light hit the knife and was reflected back. The knife shone due to the action's reaction.

Kyoko held up her left wrist and stared for a moment at the knife and her wrist. Her just one move could finish all suffering forever. She would be amongst the eternals after this. But even when she thought that all her doubts had vanished, some force was sucking all the courage from her body.

'No more thinking Kyoko! Just do it!' When she finally held the knife up at the right position above her wrist the main door of the apartment opened with a loud bang.

A bloody and tired figure ran towards her and in a flash threw the knife from her hand and let her be engulfed in its warmth. It all happened so quickly that she didn't get the time to react. Tears rolled down her cheeks, happiness sprang in her heart warming her chest. The little streak of hope overcame the dark fear.

It was him, Kuon.

'He came back for me. He didn't left. He doesn't hate me or loathe touching me. It is my Kuon'

The warmth that engulfed her body was pleasure but the increasing weight was becoming unbearable.

'What happened Kuon? Say something' but no answer. This got her worried.

'Kuon?' Kyoko felt something wet on her neck. She raised her hand and touched it. What was brought back by her hand was a shock.

'BLOOD!' Kyoko reacted quickly. With all her might she moved Kuon to a nearby chair and placed him on it. Now when she got a better look was when the truth was revealed to her. He was all bloody and the bleeding still continued. His eyes dark with fear even though closed. His face grief-stricken and head bleeding.

Panic rushed though her body. The thought of losing him overcame all thoughts. She lost her senses and couldn't react according to the event's demands. Out of blue loud voices of sirens hit her ear drums.

'Ambulance! But how?' She ran towards the door from where several people rushed inside with a stretcher and got Kuon on it.

"Stop! Don't touch him!' Kyoko ran towards Kuon with all emotions overflowing through her body. But several hands pulled her back. Kyoko struggled for freedom but no avail.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY KUON? WHERE?" Kyoko totally forgot her physical situation. Her body was already in the worst positions it can ever be in and now this mental anguish was adding to the trouble. Her mind couldn't take it anymore.

When they passed from in front of her, Kyuoko bolted and jumped up to fetch Kuon like that of a wild animal breaking all the chains holding it back. And as she fell on her love, she fainted.

* * *

**Authors Note: - Sorry for late and short updates but life is busy. I intend to wrap up this story in two more chapters and then the epilogue. This chapter was written basically to express Kyoko only. And keeping in mind that they were humans so due to the physical anguish collapsing was an accurate thing.**

**Do you think my writing skills improved since chapter 1?**

**Hope you like it.**

**No flames plz…**


	17. Strengthened love

Kyoko opened her eyes. When her vision finally cleared, she noticed a ceiling which she couldn't recall from any memory. Her heart beat sped up. The last time she woke up and saw an unfamiliar ceiling was when she woke up in Reino's den. She bolted up in the bed but several wires and tubes were holding her back. Yet she struggled free. While she was attempting an escape, she heard the door open. She looked up and found Sho. As Sho saw Kyoko's attempt, he ran towards her.

'Easy tiger!' He held her by her shoulders and pushed her down.

'Leave me Sho!' Kyoko persistent as ever tried to break free but her physical condition was not strong enough. Sho easily handled her.

'The hospital staff will kill me if I let an injured tiger go. So calm down' He chuckled when he saw Kyoko's expression change from that of a tiger to a hamster.

'Hospital?' She asked still shaking like a hamster.

Sho nodded.

'I hate hospitals and you know THAT! Let go!' her attempts strengthened but still not strong enough.

'So you are going to leave 'your' Kuon alone here? I didn't expect this from you Kyoko' At the mention of his name all her senses calmed down and instead tears started whelming up in her eyes. She looked up at sho, her eyes doing the questioning for her. Sho gestured with his eyes towards the right. Slowly Kyoko rotated her neck towards the said direction and found her love laying on a hospital bed with bandages around the head and a few pins in the body, eyes closed and chest lightly heaving up and down in a perfect rhythm.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Is he alright?' Her voice came out weak even though she placed a lot of effort to sound normal.

'Yeah but the doctors still don't know when will he wake up. The blood lose was great. They said that if he didn't wake up within 42 hrs than no one knows when he will wake up. It can take years or a whole life is alrady 38 hrs. He is alive yet dead. I am so sorry' Kyoko can't believe her ears. This was the person who endangered himself to protect her and here she was doubting him. Now she was sure all she could give him was pain. Kyoko broke into tears. She cried out loud trying to wipe away a little of the guilt building up inside her.

The door opened. Julie came in and found Kyoko crying out aloud with Sho just standing and seeing her.

She rushed to her daughter but before she could reach her Sho grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

'Hey what the hell do you think you ...?'

'Give her some time. She desperately need some' Julie looked at Kyoko and then at sho and then finally decided Sho was right. After passing a last look at her daughter and son she left along with Sho and left Kyoko to solve her heart as she like.

Kyoko cried and cried and cried looking at Kuon. She blamed herself for everything.

'I am the sinner. Kuon plz punish me' Kyoko said with tears bursting out of her eyes. She ripped apart all the pins and tubes &c from her body and rushed towards his side. She held his hand and kissed it again and again.

'I am so sorry Kuon. Plz punish me. Please Kuon please...'Tears rushed out from her eyes at the speed of light. Her head was lowered and hands touching his feet.

'I am a moron. Right? I gave you much trouble and yet you always stood by my side. When I thought I was pregnant and tried to kill me, you still accepted me. You have always been there at my side and I have always been hurting you. Please say something Kuon. Please punish me. I cannot ask for forgiveness so please punish me.' Kyoko cried away all her guiltiness. The time flew quickly. She didn't even know and three hours passed in a blink of eye. Kuon never responded. All her hopes were crushed. Unknown to her a tear escaped from his eye. Kyoko stood up, wiped her tears and walked away. But she couldn't move any further as something was stopping her. Kyoko swiveled and found a smiling Kuon.

'Going somewhere sweetheart?' a warm heat spread in her chest. The tears started flowing again. She stared at him straight in his eyes. His warm, sincere, loving emerald eyes spoke all the truth, Cleansed all of her doubts and erased all her fears. Those few seconds they stared into each other eyes cleansing all of their doubts. There love was strengthened during those few seconds.

Kuon pulled her in a warm embrace. Kyoko snuggled close in his body.

'I am so sorry Kuon'

'I love you Kyoko, I love you. I don't care about anything else' Kyoko pulled away and looked in his eyes. His free hand wiped the tears.

'But what if I am pregnant?'She asked weakly.

'So what? The baby will born from my Kyoko's stomuch. He will be a part of my Kyoko and I love my Kyoko more than anything else. I love every part of her. And since the baby will also be a part of yours, I will love him/her as much as I love you. I promise. I'll give him my name and all the love he/she needed. You need not to worry'

There love was strenghthened. This test that fate placed ahead of them had proved to be a blessing. Nothing was left that could part them now.

The distance between their lips closed and both of them indulged in a loving kiss. It started out to be chaste but went to be deep, deeper... Both of them forgot that there was a world other than the two of them. But there was a world and indeed watching them. Moko entered the room to check on her best friend but it turned out that she interrupted a hot make out. Moko grinned inwardly at the sight and silently called all the others inside.

Everybody (Sho, Julie, Kuu, Moko, Yashiro, Lory, Maria) was in there but Kyoko and Kuon were in there own world. It was getting hotter in the room. Their hands started roaming over each other's bodies. Before it reached the extreme point Lory decided to interrupt the two love birds. He cleared his throat loudly but no avail. He did it again but still no verdict.

Kyoko heard something other than Kuon's moans. She thought she was hallucinating but she became sure when she heard it tried to pull away but he held her tighter. Kyoko heard it again and this time she was sure that someone was there in the room other than them. With one last pull she finally managed to escape from her husband's 'claws'. Her lips were red and swollen giving an extremely sexy look for Kuon to ravish.

Kyoko looked back and found every one grinning at them. She turned tomato red at the thought of being caught while making out with Kuon. Kuon on the other hand was full with pride. There was nothing wrong in showing the world that Kyoko was hers.

The silence was broken by a thunder of claps.

'Congratulations!' Kyoko and Kuon looked at each other. Now they were sure that there was nothing else left that could challenge their love. They were made for each other and no one could challenge that fact.

**A/N: - Guys this was the last chapter. The next would be the epilogue or you could say a wrap up and a happy ending.**

**I am so sad when I saw the reviews. You don't know but I practically fight with my siblings so that I could get a time to write this story for you guys. From every chapter I get a follower/favourite but that is not what I want. I want you guys to tell whether you hated/loved/liked/loathe my story. Correct my mistakes. Tell me for improvements. Where I live the studies are getting tougher with everyday passing. Syllabus of B.A is in 10****th**** grade books. We study like robots. I have got no one who can correct my mistakes except you guys.**

**So it is my request that please review and tell me about your thoughts. It means more than anything else to me. **


	18. Happy finally!

'It's over finally!' Kyoko sighed in relief and wiped away her tears. Today was the last hearing. Reino was found guilty. Everything was against him. It was later found that not only being guilty of attempting and threatening rape, he was also a killer. He was actually betrayed by the person he loved the most so he killed her. His heart turned as black as midnight with no moon. The black overcame his mind, his life, his body. Whenever he saw Kyoko happy with Kuon, smiling, laughing, he couldn't keep himself together.

_'I would take away from everyone what has been taken by me'_ so he rapped Kyoko actually trying rapping their pure love.

Kyoko actually found him right. He was just an emotionally challenged person. She even told Kuon about her perspective but Kuon won't agree with her taking the case back. He also found Reino forgivable. He actually strengthened their love to an extent beyond their reach. But still his heart could not stand seeing the person living a life. So he taught Kyoko something in her way.

'You are right about forgiving him but don't you thing living a life with everyone hating you is much more pain than just letting go. He would never be accepted by any society. Living a ruined life is a pain whose end becomes more pleasure.' Kyuoko got Kuon's point.

Reino will be hanged for his crimes today 4 PM.

As for Kyoko, she was not in the least pregnant. She was on pill and she didn't even remember it. When the doctor reminded her she was more than relieved. Lory still forced Kyoko to go through treatments to ensure none of the marks remained there for long.

Everything was all good

'Kyoko cheer up darling! We are going on vocation' Kuon looked at Kyoko who was in a gloomy mood.

'Then why won't you tell me, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE GOING?' Kyoko pouted cutely which made Kuon chuckle.

'A Surprise should remain a surprise' Kyoko looked away angrily but for Kuon 'cutely'.

After a few minutes...

'Kyoko?' Kuon's voice was coated with an extra layer of sugar making it extremely hazardous for Kyoko to deny.

'Hmm?' She looked at him holding out some clothe.

'Would you wear the blindfold for me, deary?' In actual he means' WEAR IT KYOKO!'The demon lord way.

'Su-Sure' He handed it to her and she instantly wore it. Minutes passed in silence. No one made a single noise. And now it was becoming unbearable for her.

'Why am I wearing this Blindfold? Why did you order me like demon lord? Where are we going? Why are you keeping everything a secret? WHY?'

'Becauuuuuuuuse I love you' Kuon was definitely not ruining all his hard work just because she was getting impatient.

'That's not the answer I want' Kyoko retorted.

'Oh that sure is dear. That sure is...' They drive continued in complete silence for a few more minutes. But then the car entered a bumpy region.

'Ouch! Kuon drive nicely. It hurts!' Kyoko again complained. She was getting extremely impatient and the meter could go off any second now.

'Be strong. You are my girl after all' _Why is he giving all the meaningless answers today? He is pissing me off. Don't tell me..._

Her train of thoughts speeds up with fuel of fear.

_He isn't going to leave me in some distant land, is it? _Kyoko turned towards him. Fear surrounded her mind. _That explains the reason for demon lord's sudden appearance. But why? I have been a nice girl so far. Has he got tired of me?_

The car finally stopped. She heard Kuon getting off and opening the door for her.

'My lady! Please step out' His gentlemanly behavior was adding to her fear. Kyoko accepted his escort and stepped out.

The ground was soft and she could hear 'stream?'

Kuon stood behind her and untied the blindfold. Slowly Kyoko opened her eyes preparing herself for the view. What she saw left her awe-struck for a whole Minute!

'Kuon...it is beautiful' Here stood Kyoko among her favorite place in the whole world. The clearing where she met Kuon but that was not was left her awe-struck. It was the little cottage at the side of the lake with a name plate 'Dream cot'. It was painted all white with red roses covering the roof and a red carpet of roses awaited her feet to walk on.

All her fears and doubts were washed away by the red wave of roses. She didn't even know when Kuon held her hand and...

WHOOSH! SPLASH!

'Kuon you...! I'll get you for this!' A soaking Kyoko ran after him.' Come here you pervert!'

Kuon chuckled and ran. They played for hours. They played games like children. Hide and seek, tag, Simon says &c.

It was the best day of their lives. They thought that all the fun they missed to have in their childhoods was collected today. Life has never been sweeter.

Finally when sun was setting both fell on the ground beside the stream and passed out hand in hand. After a minute's rest, Kyoko rolled over and faced him.

'Kuon I am hungry. Go fetch me something'

'As you wish Mistress' Kuon stood like a nice husband to fetch his hungry wife some food. Kyoko unexpectedly had a grin on her face and was continuously staring at her husband.

Kuon went and opened the car. While looking through the luggage something caught his eye. A golden box. He took it out and brought to Kyoko.

'Kyoko, do you know what this is?' He looked up at Kyoko who had professionally changed her expression from excited to curious.

'Nope. Open and find out.' Kuon turned the box over and then finally opened it. There laid a little pair of hand woven socks. For a second he thought that his heart will explode. He looked up to Kyoko.

'Is...Is it true?' His voice was betraying him.

Kyoko nodded with glee printed on her features. The box dropped from his hand as he rushed to fill Kyoko in his arms. He kissed her again and again and swayed her all over the place hooting with happiness. While Kyoko's heart warmed to a deep extent upon seeing his lovely expression. Tears whelmed up in her eyes. Kuon noticed the shiny diamonds.

'Hey hey! Why all so teary?' He asked wiping away the diamonds from her rosy cheeks.

'Are you happy?' Kyoko's voice came out weak.

'No I am snappy. Of course I am happy, You Idiot. You are going to give me the best gift of my life. Why wouldn't I be happy?' Seeing him all so happy removed the last traces of doubts and fears from her mind.

Both sat down in each other's embraced. Happy, completed. Their lives were a mess but finally now they were together. And they finally understood now 'a love isn't true if it can't face hardships'.

'So Kyoko who won?' Kyoko looked up at him.

'Won what?'

'Your challenge?'He smirked mischievously.

'Of course...' She hit his chest'...ME'

'Really? You sure?'

'Hmm' she nodded nonchalantly.

'I need to teach you a lesson Mrs.-Kuon Hizuri. Lying is a sin.' Saying this he grinded upon her. Tonight was going to be sooooo long.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

* * *

**Author's Final note: - There you have it. The final chapter. Finally this story is done. I thought it won't ever complete.**

**Questions, Concerns, Review (MUST!)**

**No more sequel and no flames at all. I hope you all will be good people and will tell me what you thought of the story. (MUST!)**


End file.
